Turn It Off
by FangedLovers
Summary: "The tragedy, it seems unending. I'm watching everyone I looked up to breaking, bending." Stiles/OC 5X06-07 'Tried & True Series'


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf; only Cassidy and the world surrounding her.

Turn It Off- Paramore

 **So there is only TWO episodes left of 5A, holy crap this first part has gone quick!**

 **So depending on what the hell is going on with the finale I probably won't write a new one until the season finale of 5A.**

 **Make sure you are following my Tumblr to find out more!**

 **Anyways, what up my lovelies!**

 **Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/liked and all that stuff for Looking To Closely!**

 **So this story is based on 5X06-07 so SPOILERS AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE NEW EPISODES!**

 **Welcome Back to Cassidy Snyder's World!**

* * *

 **Turn It Off**

 _The tragedy, it seems unending_  
 _I'm watching everyone I looked up to breaking, bending_  
 _We're taking shortcuts and false solutions_  
 _Just to come out the hero_

 _And the worst part is, before it gets any better_  
 _We're headed for a cliff_  
 _And in the free fall I will realize_  
 _I'm better off when I hit the bottom_

If someone had told Cassidy her freshman year that 4 years later, instead of going to crazy senior parties she would be getting to read a book that was supposed to bring forward memories from her past she would have laughed. But now as the pack and herself stood around Scott's living room table looking down at copies of 'The Dread Doctors' reality was smacking her in the face. Lydia, Stiles, Cassidy, Scott, Kira, Malia, and their new frenemy Theo circled around.

"My mom's book club usually has more wine." Lydia pursed her lips.

"Well they also probably didn't read books that caused violent hallucinations." Stiles shrugged.

"Or make you want to start drilling holes into your head." Cassidy shivered at just remembering Dr. Valack in Eichen House.

"That's why Malia's here." Scott smiled over at the girl who has already read the book and hallucinated the car crash.

"So none of us go running into traffic." Kira nodded her head.

"Or worse."

Malia bobbed her head. "Like what happen to Judy." The group looked over at her confused. "Chapter 14."

Lydia grabbed the only hard copy on the table, her mouth moving into a grimace. "Maybe I should have my mother read it. She might remember a girl with a tail leaping off the ceiling attacking everyone."

"Alright, if it works." Stiles said, trying to calm the red head down.

"It has to."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked her in concern.

"I think…I saw them during my surgery." She looked over all of them individually. "When I look at the cover of the book it's almost like a…"

"A memory trying to surface." Theo spoke up.

"Fan-freaking-tastic." Cassidy murmured, rubbing a hand across her eyes.

"Isn't that what Valack wanted when he wrote it?" Kira asked, scrunching her eyebrows in question.

"If they did something to me, I want to know what it is." When Lydia was determined the girl was a force to be reckoned with. She walked away, taking her spot on a chair in the living room. The rest of them started taking their copies.

Cassidy grabbed her copy from the table and followed Stiles into the kitchen. The two barely left each other's side after the night at the school. They were gravitating towards each other more than usual but they also weren't pushing each other way, not that they wanted to anyways. Cassidy sat down at the kitchen table, laying her packet on the table with Stiles sitting adjacent to her. Staring at the cover all she could remember was the night of Tracy's death, like it kept flashing in front of her eyes.

"Hey." Stiles saw her eyes cloud over, and let his hand rest against her thigh. "You going to be okay doing this?"

"Mhmm." She nodded and gave him a soft smile. "Why?"

"We're expecting visions or something horrible, I just wanted to make sure you were….you know…"

"Mentally stable enough?" She finished for him. He gave a wary nod, not knowing how to bring it up. "It's okay to say it, Stiles. I'm not going to combust. And I'll be fine, just, you know, watch for my signals if I don't notice it."

Despite the craziness of chimera's running around the town, he had done heavy research on her bipolar symptoms. He started over the summer when she took her treatment, but now that she was back, she filled him in on all of her little quirks that would start up if she was going through a cycle. For the most part she had been doing alright. Taking her pills on schedule and when things did get a little too out of control for her she would take a step back, go through her steps of calming herself down, and get back into it.

For the most part, the book wasn't that interesting to her. Probably because she wasn't that big into reading 'Science Fiction', or it could be that fact that she faced supernatural things daily and it no longer surprised her. She was thankful of Malia who was currently making them a giant pot of coffee. She was personally ready to guzzle the entire thing herself.

"Cas, you want sugar?" Malia poured the dark liquid into cups.

"No, just creamer please." She exhaled, running her fingers through her curly hair that was starting to frizz. Movement from Stiles caught her attention to her right. He was massaging the 'bite' mark on his shoulder. And she wasn't the only one to notice.

"What did you do to your shoulder?" Malia asked the boy that was in between the two of them.

Stiles head whipped up at the question, but kept himself level. "What are you talking about?"

"I can smell the blood. What happen?"

Cassidy looked back down at the book, concentrating on keeping her heart beat level and her chemosignals normal like they had practiced.

"Jeep died on me again. Went to check the engine and the hood fell on it." They must have passed the test because Malia didn't question the answer, and Malia always questioned everything.

Cassidy cleared her throat, taking the focus off Stiles. "So Malia, how much do you remember about the accident, anyway? Was it like just you sitting on the sidelines watching it, or were you like in the car again?"

"In it." She nodded.

"Was it just the crash? Nothing else?" Stiles asked her.

She hesitated a second before shaking her head. "Nothing."

Stiles nodded and turned back to his reading. But Cassidy didn't believe her. She subtly watched as Malia looked over at the living room, more specifically Theo and his head was turned slightly to hear their conversation. Something definitely happen that night that the two weren't talking about. Then again Stiles and Cassidy were also keeping their own secrets.

They all continued reading late into the night until they had all passed out in the living room. Cassidy laid her head on a pillow in Stiles' lap as he sat with his back leaning against the couch, his own pillow behind his head. She could feel his arm draped across her waist. Everyone around her was asleep and there she laid restless staring up at the ceiling. Tonight of all nights she couldn't sleep. She carefully moved Stiles' arm and quietly as possible got up.

She tip-toed her way over to her bag that she had stashed in the corner of the room. She rummaged through to find her sleeping pills. Her fingers found the cool plastic container, but instantly frowned when she realized the bottle was empty. She had forgotten to fill it up when she was home. Cassidy rubbed her eyes with a deep sigh. It was going to be a long night. She looked back over at her sleeping friends one last time to make sure everyone was okay before she decided to grab another book from her bag and headed out to the McCall's back porch.

She sat down on the deck stairs and looked up at the moon in the sky. It wasn't full, but it was a few days away. Just another thing they needed to worry about. She opened her book, _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ , to her bookmark and started picking back up in the story. She had read the book too many times to count. The spine was broken down in some parts, the cover was creased and there was highlighting on almost every page. But it was a part of her. It was probably so cliché with who she was, but she didn't care.

"You know you shouldn't be out here by yourself."

Cassidy turned around to see Theo standing at the doorway. Her face held no emotion as she looked at him and then turned back to her book. "I can handle myself just fine."

"Didn't say you couldn't."

She could hear the grin in his voice and it annoyed her. This was the first time the two had ever been alone together, yet alone talk to each other. All she could hope for was for him to turn back around and head inside but she was sadly disappointed when he sat down on the steps next to her. She ignored him and kept reading, she just got to the part where Charlie kisses Sam over Mary Elizabeth and everything was about to break down.

"So," Theo cleared his throat and clasped his hands in front of him, "couldn't sleep?"

"I have insomnia and didn't bring my pills." Her voice was deep with aggravation.

"Oh, that must suck."

Cassidy sighed and dropped the book into her lap. "Did you come out here for a reason? If so, what the hell is it? If not, please go back inside because I'm not a fan of small talk. Thanks." She gave him a tight, fake smile before pulling her book back up to her face.

"You don't like me, do you?" He asked her, but she didn't respond. "Because, Stiles doesn't like me. Right?"

"Thanks for making it sound like I don't have a mind of my own and do things because my boyfriend tells me to. Very sexist of you." He wasn't making this any better for himself, and she was ready to pull him down further one notch at a time.

"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry." He shook his head, dropping it down to his chest.

She watched him play the hurt victim very well, but she wasn't believing much of it. "Theo, I don't know that much about you but all signs don't point in your favor. And no, I don't trust you, but honestly it takes a lot for me to trust anyone. So don't take it too personally." Her fingers played with the corner of the pages.

"You know, you've definitely changed since we were kids." Theo shook his head with a small smile.

Cassidy scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. "We didn't know each other as kids."

"Well you didn't know me, but I definitely knew who you were." He looked over at her with bright eyes. "I lived down the street from Isaac, and you two were inseparable. You were the talk of the block over all the boys, but you never payed attention to anyone but Isaac." He leaned back on his hands and looked up at the sky with that grin still sitting on his lips. "I had the biggest crush on you, and I was so jealous because I thought you were so into Isaac."

"He's my best friend. Always has been." Her voice was soft. She was trying to go back into her memory to remember him, but she didn't. She really only did pay attention to Isaac when they were kids.

"Talk about surprised though when I came back to town to find out you were with Stiles." His laugh rang through the air. "I mean talk about not knowing who you were when we were kids, I knew at least who you were. Stiles was so wrapped up with Lydia by that time. Guess he got over that crush."

"People change." Her face held complete annoyance by his story. Was he trying to make her feel jealous or something? Because it wasn't working.

He looked back over at her, the grin gone now. "Exactly. People change. And so have I…yet you have nothing to compare that to."

He wanted her to feel sorry for him so she would let him in, but it wasn't working in his favor. After everything that went down between her and Travis, like hell was she that easy to open up. It was for her own good.

"Everything okay?"

The two stopped their staring match to look over to see an irritated Stiles standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Everything's good." Theo smiled at him and pulled himself up from the stairs. "Just making sure she was okay." He stood in front of Stiles now who continued to look at him skeptically.

"I can take care of her now. You can go back inside." He didn't wait to watch Theo walk away before going over and taking the seat he just left empty next to Cassidy.

Cassidy watched the other boy walk back into the house, but not before turning and giving her another smile before he was gone. She didn't understand his game.

"What was that about?" Stiles' temper began to ease up since his presence was gone.

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here to read," she lifted the book up to show him, "and he decided to come out here and make himself at home. And he just wouldn't leave me alone." She was aggravated just thinking about it.

"So…so you didn't invite him out here?"

She rose an eyebrow at the insane question. "Really, Stiles?"

He groaned and held his face in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. "I'm sorry. I'm just not thinking straight."

She knew he was on a constant guilt train with this whole Donovan thing, and she couldn't say she felt any better about it. But she knew he was beating himself up over it, more for the idea of Scott finding out than anything. Cassidy carefully wrapped her arm around his back so that she held onto his other side, making sure their hips were locked together.

"Just breathe, Handsome. Everything's okay." Her lips rested against his shoulder. Her hand moved up from his side and started to gently massage the back of his neck. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

He finally dropped his hands and shook his head, looking over at her. "That's why I woke up in the first place, because you weren't there."

She could see the exhaustion in his eyes and just wanted to do anything for him. "I wish I could sleep, babe, but I forgot my pills."

"You still taking the same ones as before?" He asked, looking deep into her blue eyes.

"Yeah." She looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Because I still have some from before. I keep the extra bottle in my backpack incase." He said it like it was no big deal at all. Like it was totally a normal thing a boyfriend did for his girlfriend was to carry around an extra supply of her pills. "You should have woke me up."

"You should have told me you had them." She laughed at him.

Stiles stood up from the step and grabbed her hand to pull her up as well. The two quietly made their way back into the house; Cassidy staying in the kitchen while Stiles went to retrieve the pills. He came back in and handed it over to her, who quickly downed the white pill by drinking out of the faucet. The two tiptoed back into the living room. Stiles knelt down and situated the two pillows so they were side by side before laying down on the outside. She crawled into the space between him and the couch that she knew he did on purpose. It was the little things like that, putting her protectively in a guarded space, which made her heart, excuse the cliché wording that made her want to smack herself, melt. She pulled the throw blanket over the two of them the best she could, before huddling into his body close for warmth.

"Good?" He asked with his arms wrapped around her body, not caring that in probably a few minutes his arm would be asleep where it was laid under her head.

"Perfect. " Cassidy whispered back, her nose tucked into his collarbone.

Past images were coming for them any moment, but for now they were content.

* * *

As far as she knew the only two so far that had any type of memory was Lydia and Scott. But the weird thing was neither of them had anything to do with the Dread Doctors. So now Cassidy was on even more of an edge than before. She couldn't concentrate in any of her classes all day, so she was especially happy she was currently counting down the final minute for her last class of the day. As the bell rang she grabbed up her bag and bolted out of the classroom. The second the California sun touched her skin it almost felt like she could breathe easier.

Her eyes immediately found Liam walking past her with a smirk sitting on his lips. She sped walked over to him and hook her arm through his, taking him by surprise. "Hey, kid. What's got you in a good mood?"

"Nothing." He scratched his ear, avoiding having to look at her.

"Oh my God, you're blushing!" She pointed out, making the boy go redder. "Who's got your blood racing?" She turned her head back towards where he came from to see Hayden walking away. "Was it Hayden? Do you like Hayden? Oh my god! You like Hayden!"

"Will you please shut up and keep walking!" He watched students around look at them weird as Liam drug Cassidy down the hall.

"Fine, fine." She giggled and kept close to his side as they continued to walk. "But really. What's the deal with you two? Because you have yet to tell me about what happen between the two of you and I'm not a fan of secrets Liam Dunbar."

"Ugh, fine." He groaned and adjusted his arm that still had hers wrapped around it. "Okay, so in sixth grade I go into a fight with this kid in school and somehow while it was going on, Hayden got into the middle of it…and I accidentally punched her in the face."

"Liam!" She released his arm to smack him on the back of the head.

"What!" He put his hands up in defense. "It's not like I went out of my way to do it. It was just an accident."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm again. "You're such a boy." Her words her mumbles, but he still heard it.

"Enough about me, cause that is literally the bottom of our worries right now. How are you doing?" His voice turned to concern immediately.

"You mean, have I had a vision yet? No. I swear, this is the worse waiting ever." The annoyance and aggravation of this whole thing was back.

"No triggers?"

"Nope, not a thing." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I'll just go home, watch my siblings and just wait for a horrific flashback to enter my conscience."

"Wait." He stopped the two at the bottom of steps near the parking lot. "You're going to be alone?"

"Well, not necessarily. I'll be with Kara and Andy." She hiked her bag up further on her shoulder.

"But none of us? Where's Stiles?" Liam's eyes were wide, uneasiness sweating out of his pours.

"I told him to go with Lydia to the hospital. I'll be fine." She patted his shoulder for an extra reassurance before turning away to head to her car.

"I'll come with you!" He jumped from his spot, moving in front of her to stop her movement.

"Liam-"

"Oh, come on! You should have someone there in case something happens?"

"Liam," she rested her hands against his shoulders so he would stop fidgeting, "I love you, you're one of my absolute favorite people in the world, but you're not coming with me." His head fell down to his chest with a pout. "Don't you have some money to pay back to a certain girl you're obsessing over?" She shook his body, hoping to get his spirits back up.

He looked back up at her with a scowl. "Why do I tell you things?"

She snickered and gave him a wink. "Call me if you need me." She gave him a big kiss on the cheek to annoy him more before heading off to her car.

Her entire evening she was on edge and all she did was spend it with her siblings. She played outside with Kara, creating silly artwork on the driveway in chalk and now she was playing Mario cart with her brother.

"I'm kicking your butt!" She laughed as she sat on the floor next to Andy in his room.

"Not for long!" He had his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth in concentration. The two were going into their last lap with Cassidy in first place with Andy not far behind and he was determined to win. Just as they were going around the last turn, Cassidy used the last banana she had and set him up perfectly. "NO!" He yelled as his car spun out of control and her screen blinked 1st place. "You cheated!"

"Did not, you're just a sore loser, little bro." She giggled and stretched out from sitting in the same cross legged position for so long.

"I call rematch." He started tapping buttons harshly

"Andy! Bed time!" Teresa yelled up to the two of them from downstairs.

"But, Mom, it's Friday!" He yelled back in a whine.

"Well when you decided to stop gluing your classmates to their seats then you can go to bed later!" The mother yelled angrily.

"You did what?" Cassidy looked over at her brother in hilarity.

Andy just shrugged and tossed his control next to him. "They annoyed me and got what they deserved."

She merely laughed and slowly stood up. "How about a rematch tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan." Andy stood up as well and turned the game station off. "Hey, Cassi?" He called out to his sister before she walked out the door.

"What's up?" She leaned against the doorframe.

"You're doing okay right? Everything's been good?"

She simply nodded. "Everything's been really good, bro. You don't have to worry about me." She knew he would anyway. "Get some rest." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Cassidy walked down the steps, watching the front door open and her parents walk through. They both looked incredibly angry and she watched her father slam the door behind him.

"You just stood there! You just stood there and acted like nothing was wrong!" Teresa yelled, throwing her purse to the couch.

"What's going on?" Cassidy asked from her spot on the stairs. But she was ignored.

"Teresa, you're being irrational." Carl dropped the keys on the front table.

Teresa turned around to him with her hands raised and a look of utter annoyance on her face. "Oh, I'm being irrational? I'm sorry, Carl. I guess that's something I didn't learn because I didn't go to college!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He stood with his hands on his hips, huffing out his words, trying to stay calm.

"Then why don't you try saying what it is you do mean for once in your life?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you." He threw his hands up and started walking back towards the kitchen.

Cassidy felt her whole body form into a shell shock as she watched her parents fight. It was like they weren't even aware their daughter was standing there watching them.

"What a surprise. You can't tell your parents when they were in the wrong and you can't talk to your own wife!" Teresa followed behind him. "Great, it's like I'm the only one standing up for this family!"

"Teresa!" Carl turned around to her quickly, his face a deeper shade of red from anger. "I am doing the best I can! That's all I can do!"

A quiet sob took Cassidy by surprise from behind her. She turned around to see a younger version of herself sitting on the top step, tears falling down her face. She was in her memory. She must have been either 5 or 6 years old at the time. Cassidy felt her own body fall down to the steps underneath her, her eyes building up with tears.

"Well here's the deal, Carl, I need you to try harder. Like when your parents stand there and bash on your wife and your own daughter, you stand up for your family! You don't just let it slide!" Teresa's voice echoing through the walls of the house.

"You all are my family, Teresa! And you making me choose sides isn't easy for me!" Carl pointed hard at his chest. "Grow up, Teresa!"

"I grew up the second the double lines turned up on the strip."

Carl grew quiet then, his hands digging deep into his pockets. "Well, maybe I wasn't ready to grow up yet at 22. Maybe, my plan was to go to grad school and become something with myself." He refused to look at his wife. "Maybe…maybe I wasn't ready to be a father."

Cassidy felt herself weeping just like the younger version of herself was doing behind her. She knew at that age all she thought was that her parents were fighting and she thought it was about her. But now at seventeen she understood what the real fight way about. Her father didn't want her.

"Well," Teresa tried to push her own tears away, "I'm sorry we're keeping you from your dreams. Sorry, Cassidy and I aren't good enough for you." Teresa walked back over to the staircase and stopped in her tracks when she saw her daughter sitting on the top steps. "Oh, Cassi."

Both girls kept crying, not paying real attention to the mother.

"Cassidy, please."

All of the sudden, Cassidy became very aware of her surroundings. It was like she was waking up from a nightmare in a sense. She still sat at on the steps, but her mother looked older than before and she was kneeling on the stairs in front of her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Teresa's voice held so much worry as she looked up at her daughter.

Cassidy looked away from her to the top of the staircase where the younger version of herself no longer sat. She could feel real tears though still falling from her eyes. She turned back around to her mother who rested her hands on her daughter's knees.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Did daddy not want me?" Her voice was hoarse from crying.

"What? Why would you ever think that?" Teresa was so surprised by the question.

"I remembered a fight when I was younger between you two." She pushed tears off of her cheeks. "He didn't want me as a daughter."

Teresa dropped her head with a heavy sigh. The fight coming back to her own memory. She carefully moved so she sat next to her daughter and wrapped an arm around her. "You father's parents…your grandparents, are the type of people that want everything to go by their plan. And when that doesn't happen, they get angry. And your father always got the brunt of it and felt like he was in a constant need to prove himself."

"And I wasn't part of the plan." Cassidy hung her head, playing with her fingers. She never really knew her grandparents from her dad's side and she assumed this was why.

Teresa carefully pulled her face so she would look at her. "You were not a part of the plan, but you were my little miracle. My girl." Teresa smiled and smother back her curly hair that she had gotten from her. "My beautiful, wonderful baby girl. You are the best thing that has ever happen to me and your daddy."

Cassidy gave her a small smile before leaning into her mother.

"Your daddy loves you with everything in his body. All you kids. You are all everything to us. I love you so much, Cassidy."

"I love you too, momma."

Teresa placed a kiss against her forehead, holding her daughter as close to her as possible. The moment was ruined by Cassidy's phone ringing loudly between the two of them. "Sorry." Cassidy mumbled and pulled the phone out of her pocket, seeing Liam's face flash across the screen.

"Liam?" Teresa asked, seeing the goofy picture on the phone.

"Yeah, and if I don't answer he'll just keep calling back until I have no use but to answer."

"Sounds a little like Stiles." Teresa giggled.

Cassidy nodded; if she only knew. "What's going on, Liam?" She answered the phone.

"Cas! Cassidy I need your help!" His voice rang through the phone.

"Liam, what's wrong?" Her mind was no longer on her problems at the sound of Liam in trouble.

"It's Hayden. She's a Chimera and the Dread Doctors are after her."

Cassidy's eyes grew wide and her mouth dried over. "Where are you?"

"We're on the back road right before the Preserve."

"I'm on my way." Cassidy jumped up from her seat. "Did you call Scott?"

"No, I will now." Liam breathed out in a heavy voice.

"I'll be right there." She hung up her phone and watched how her mother stood up with confusion written on her face.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, I need to go get Liam. He's in trouble." She stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

She rose an eyebrow. "Supernatural related?"

"Something like that." Cassidy nodded. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"No I understand, sweetheart. I mean sorta understand all this crazy new things….just be safe. Please." Teresa tucked a lock of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"I promise." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "Love you. We'll talk more later."

Cassidy grabbed her things and ran out to her car. She speed across town, getting to the reserve as fast as possible. She finally found the two teenagers walking quickly down the darkened road. Pulling to a stop next to them, Hayden immediately got in the back while Liam sat up front next to her.

"Are you both okay?" Cassidy turned to look back and forth from the both of them.

Hayden stayed quiet while Liam hesitated. "Not exactly. Scott said to head to his house."

Cassidy looked back to see if Hayden was going to speak up one last time before nodding and starting off towards the McCall's. It was funny how well Cassidy had become to all of her friend's houses. AKA knowing exactly where they all kept the hidden key to the front door. The three quickly made their way into the house and up into Scott's room waiting for him and Stiles.

"Text Scott." Cassidy basically ordered Liam to do as she dropped her things on the desk before focusing on the shaking girl. "Hayden, I know we don't know each other that well. But you can trust me okay. Everything is going to be alright."

Hayden kept grazing over her knuckles. "What are you?"

"Human." She gave her a gentle smile trying to ease her nerves. "We can help you. Okay?" She watched her nod. "Okay. I'm just going to talk to Liam for a second, okay?"

Hayden gave her another nod. Cassidy grabbed a hold of Liam's wrist, how had been standing awkwardly in the doorway not knowing what to do. "So what happen?" She whispered.

"The Dread Doctors were coming after her and locked her in her car. That's when I called you." Liam's eyes were wide. "They-"

His words were cut off by the bathroom door slamming shut and the lock pulling over. The two ran over to the door, knocking hard against it. "Hayden! Open up!"

But nothing, the girl stayed quiet on the other side and the two didn't want to do much more to scare her off. Today was already a bit of a shock to her. The two backed up as Scott and Stiles came running through the bedroom door.

"What happen?" Scott looked back and forth from the two nervously.

"She locked herself in the bathroom, and won't come out." Cassidy gestured to the door.

Scott walked over, taking the situation into his own hands. He knocked on the door, listening to hear anything on the other side. "Hayden, it's Scott. I know that you're scared but…we just want to help."

Still nothing.

Scott turned back to his beta, while Stiles and Cassidy stood back. "I can hear her heart beating, she's really freaked out. What happen?"

Liam shrugged. "She was okay when we got here, Cassidy was trying to calm her down while I texted you. We looked away from 2 seconds when she locked herself in."

"Why?" Stiles questioned from behind all of them.

"We don't know." Cassidy shrugged, crossing her arms across her chest.

"She's definitely a chimera?" Scott asked.

Liam nodded, remembering from earlier. "She said she heard a voice saying 'Your condition improves'."

"Okay, that's unsettling." Stiles pushed past the three of them so he could get to the door. "Hayden?" He knocked softly on the door. "This is Stiles. Your sister works with my dad down at the station. Look just open the door okay, you can trust us." Still quiet from the other side. He moved back behind Cassidy.

Scott stepped up again. "We just need to tell you the truth, Hayden. And that kind of thing is usually done better face to face."

Cassidy could feel Stiles fidget behind her over those words. She could only guess that Donovan's death was still weighing heavy on his mind that Scott still didn't know. She reached back and carefully grabbed his hand in her, interlocking their fingers.

"Listen," Scott continued, "either you're going to unlock the door or I'm gonna have to break it open. It's okay if you don't want to talk or if you're not ready to believe us but I just…I gotta know that you're okay in there."

After another few seconds of nothing, Scott moved back ready to break down the door to get to the girl on the other side.

"Shouldn't we tell her to stand back?" Cassidy looked at Scott like he was crazy.

Before they could do anything, the door slowly unlocked and eased open a crack. Scott took the bait and carefully pushed the door open fully. Hayden stood on the other side, seeming to be unharmed but she had claws, fangs, and her eyes glowed a bright yellow.

Hayden gave a slight nod, her features distraught. "I believe you."

* * *

Saturday mornings that didn't run after late Friday nights came few and far between for the pack in Beacon Hills. But more importantly Saturday mornings where they could sleep in until they felt rested enough to pull themselves out of bed and get back in touch with their supernatural surroundings. It was one of those morning, and Cassidy had no plans of leaving her warm cocoon of blankets anytime soon.

She felt her mind somewhere between deep sleep and waking haze. She could feel the warm sunlight poking through her shades that she hadn't full closed last night. She hadn't woken up this content since her first night back in town from over summer. And it felt good.

Cassidy could feel movement stirring next to her. She carefully rolled over so that she was still tangled in the blankets to see Stiles lying next to her on his stomach, arms tucked under the pillow he was using. After last night's chimera adventures with Hayden, horrible flashbacks during the day, and the fact that Theo knew about Donovan's death, the two decided to come back to her house and sleep it off. But right now though, she hadn't seen him this at peace for a while. She wanted to stay in bed with him as long as they could.

"Stop staring at me, creeper." His voice was a husky, whisper that sent tingles down her body.

"I'm not staring, I'm admiring." She gently traced her fingers up the muscles of his forearm.

He groaned appreciatively from the gesture. "Admire a little closer." His squinted at her from the bright sunlight falling through the room.

She gave him a small smile before lifting up his arm and burying herself into the warmth of his body. He tucked her tight against him, his hand dancing up and down her spine. She was so close to drifting back off to sleep when something caught her attention. Something rather, hard.

"Were you having a good dream?" She smirked against his collar bone.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles' voice was a mumble into her hair.

She was sly about her movements. Cassidy ran her hand down his chest and carefully ran her nails over his boxer-clad erection.

His body became tense at the feeling of her fingers and his eyes opened wide. "I-I umm…I don't think you should start something we can't finish."

She scooted up the bed so that her head was right next to his, giving him a clever smirk. "Who said we can't finish?"

Stiles' eyes looked back and forth from her eyes to her lips, trying to make sure she was serious. With no look of doubt, just a smile, he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. Morning breath meant nothing to them, or did the fact that the two of them were still sleepy heavy. They were a tangle of limbs with slow kisses becoming sloppy from lazy movements. But to them it was so perfect.

Stiles carefully rolled them over so she laid on her back with him nestling like a lock and key on top of her body. Cassidy let her hands wander down his sides, finding the end of his white V-neck. She pushed her hands under the fabric and moved up his sides, pushing the flimsy shirt with them. Stiles kneeled above her for a quick second to pull the useless object off before joining her again.

They had never shared a kiss like this before. They both could feel it but they couldn't quite tell what it was, but they knew they liked it. She could feel his fingers start to pull her shirt up the length of her body. Cassidy's conscious kicked in all of the sudden and everything around her became way to clear.

"Wait." She mumbled against Stiles' lips, pushing his chest away from her. "Stop."

"What? What's wrong?" The sleepy boy became anxious of the way her tone of voice filled with pain.

"I just…" She didn't know how to answer him. It was almost embarrassing to her at the thought of what he would think of her body now. She shook her head and rolled her head to the right so she didn't have to look up at him.

"Cas?" His hand played with her hair as he kept himself stable above her. "If you don't want to have sex we don't have to." He didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready yet. She deserved as much time as she needed.

"It's not that." She whispered, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I just don't look the same as I use to."

"What do you mean?" His tone was comforting.

"My side." Cassidy turned her head to look back up at him, a tear trailing down quickly to soak into the pillow. "I have scars on my side. I know you took notice to the ones around my wrists...but these are different."

He brushed the tear trail off her cheek and leaned down to press a gentle kiss against the same spot. "I love every scar, bruise, blemish, freckle, and dimple on your body. You, Cassidy Snyder, are a beautiful person on the inside and out. You have flaws and perfections. And I am so in love with you for it." He grinned down at her.

The corner of her lips turned up into a soft smile. He leaned down at kissed her lips softly. The pressure between them was like a thick cloud surrounding them in warmth. "I love you too, Stiles Stilinski." She mumbled as he lips began trailing softly down her jaw and throat.

* * *

After having a very romantic and just completely filling morning with her boyfriend, Cassidy could think of anywhere but being here at the moment to end her day. But they had a plan. And that plan at the moment had her fighting with Scott. Lydia, Scott, Malia, Liam, and Hayden were all stationed in the school while Parrish was outside waiting for the Dread Doctors who were coming for Hayden. Which was fine, whatever, but the plan that she wasn't okay with was the one they were keeping from Liam.

Scott was basically using Hayden as bait to catch one of the Dread Doctors and not telling Liam about it. She was pissed and she refused to be the lying to the boy so instead of keeping watch in the locker room, she took the hall way opposite Malia, gun in hand. And on top of all that, Stiles was currently sitting at Deaton's with Theo, waiting for whatever was taking the bodies to show up. All around really stupid fucking plans, but she had to do something.

She leaned back against the locker, the gun still sitting secure in her hand. Every noise had her looking back and forth down the hallway waiting for something, anything. Her nerves creeping up along her back.

"You look a little stressed, beautiful."

Cassidy's eyes widened at the voice. She felt knives running through her entire body. This could not be happing. This could not be real. She cautiously looked over to her left to see her worst nightmare. Travis stood in the middle of the hallway, hands stuffed in his pockets with the same sly smirk he always held on his face.

"No." She shook her head, eyes closed tight. "No. No. You're not real."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm completely real." He started to take slow steps towards her.

She looked back up at him with tears building up in her eyes. She felt her breathing start to heighten. "Stay away from me." She backed away down the hall as he kept creeping closer to her.

"Cassidy-"

"No!" She raised her gun to aim directly at his chest. "I have a restraining order."

"There's no one around." He shrugged, not fearing the gun that was pointed at him. "And I know you've missed me."

The two kept walking until Cassidy felt the cold wall connect with her back. She hated to admit it, but she was more scared of him than the Dread Doctors that were on their way. "What do you want?"

"I want you." Travis pulled his hands out of his pockets; acting like a few months ago never happen. "That's all I've ever wanted. Just you."

"You're lying. That's not true."

"Cassidy, you have to start trusting people."

Cassidy shook her head forcefully, tears rolling down her face. "I don't know who to trust anymore."

Travis' eyes grew dark. "You better start, because the way things are going you won't have anyone to turn to before long."

Before Cassidy could realize what he was doing, Travis withdrew the same knife he used to slice her open the horrible night and it still had her blood on it. He took the knife and in one fluid movement sliced her throat open, the same way he wanted to.

Cassidy dropped the gun and raised her hands to hold her bleeding throat. She tried to breathe but she was gasping for no air. Her knees collide with the hard linoleum as she plummeted to the ground. Every time she tried to breathe harder blood began pouring into her mouth splashing against the cold ground. She was dying and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

All of the sudden a sharp pain drew across hand. She blinked once and the scene in front of her changed. The blood on the floor was gone. She took in a deep breath from surprise and realized she could breath.

"Cassidy, you're okay." Lydia was now kneeling beside her, her hand gently grasping her shoulder.

The girl grasped her neck again, realizing the cut was gone along with the blood. It was all a hallucination. None of it was real. She stared down at her hands shakily before looking up again seeing Scott, Malia, and Mason standing there staring at her in worry.

"Wha-what happen?" She looked around at her friends, but noticing two missing people. "Where's Liam and Hayden?"

"The Dread Doctors came." Lydia replied softly. "They took them."

Cassidy felt sick to her stomach at the thought of him missing. At the thought of once again their plan backfiring against them. They all looked at her, expecting Cassidy to say something, anything, but there was nothing to say. She simply glared up at Scott. All of her words in one look. They were going to get Liam back. Immediately.

* * *

 **I really really really missed writing Travis. Despite him being crazy, I truly do love his character.**

 **Anyways, Now we kinda have an idea of where Cassidy's self doubted started from.**

 **I can't wait for season 5A finale! Talking to you then!**

 **Please Read. Review. Follow. All that stuff! And check out my tumblr for more updates!**


End file.
